


Until I Tell You To

by cursedspardawrites



Series: Devil May Trash [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fucking on desk, NSFW, all because of a book??? yes, brittany??? writing smut??? in this economy??, dante calling brittany kitten is the best, married couple having sex??? on the desk and in the chair???, some vaginal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedspardawrites/pseuds/cursedspardawrites
Summary: One night, Brittany gets extremely horny and starts demanding things of her husband. But then Dante uses a certain voice and things start to get a little messy...*Used the 100 Smut Dialog Prompt, lines 9 and 32.
Relationships: Dante/Original Character(s), Husband/Wife - Relationship
Series: Devil May Trash [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Until I Tell You To

_*Used 100 Smut Dialog Prompt-Lines 9, 9) “I don’t care how good it feels you’d better not cum until I tell you to.” and line 32) “Kitten, don’t make me tell you twice.”_

“Babe, what in the-“ Dante started to say before he was brought down for a kiss. His arms instantly wrapped around her waist as Brittany pushed him against the door. He felt her fingers scrambling around to take his coat off, then his shirt. Once those were off, she led his hand between her legs, where he felt how soaking wet she was-and she was dripping as she rubbed herself against him.

“Take off your pants,” she demanded breathlessly, looking around to see if anyone was looking. “And get in your chair.”

“Whatever has gotten into you,” he said, doing what she says, kicking his pants off and removing his now slick fingers from her pussy. He stopped and took one of his wet, sheen fingers and licked her juices off slowly, seductively, watching her big brown eyes widen with desire. “I like it already.”

Dante knew Brittany wasn’t this demanding when it came to sex-it’ll be him to take the lead, and when she does become demanding in bed is when she’ll tell him to “go here” or “lick me there” or his personal favorite, “Dante Sparda, if you don’t fuck me with your big dick, I swear I’ll come alone!” though that one was a threat before she squealed when he entered her, soaking wet and begging for his touch.

He sat down in his chair, cock hard as he kept licking his fingers. Brittany came over, biting her bottom lip as she sung her leg over, giving him a little peek of her wet pussy, and grabbed his dick. Taking a deep breath, she sank down, gasping and groaning as his mushroom tip entered her, stretching her out completely before the rest of his cock disappeared within her.

“Fuck,” she hissed once she was seated in his lap, toes curling up at the feel of him inside her. Dante had to control himself to not come inside her the moment she did or put her on the desk and fuck her right then and there.

“Now what?” he asked, watching her take off her grey owl nightgown and tossed it on the floor. “This would be around the time you’ll-“

A kiss silenced him as she once again took his hand and placed it on her breast. Instantly, he squeezed it and expertly rolled the nipple between his fingers, feeling her getting wetter. Brittany broke the kiss as she leaned back and moved his other hand to her hip. She squeezed around him, and Dante had to swallow his moan before she started to ride him, lifting her lips and sliding up and down on his cock, using him or the chair as leverage.

“H-H- _Holy shit_ ,” Dante breathed as he held on to her as she rode him, their bodies smacking against one another with each thrusting of her hips. He helped her ride him, guiding her hips with his hands, watching her moan and writhe on top of him. Dante could feel her gripping him as she rode him, sliding up and down on his cock, her juices coating his cock so good that he thought he was going to burst.

Brittany kissed him again as she rode him faster, moaning. She pulled back and gripped the back of the chair to keep her leverage, riding him hard and deep, throwing her head back as she cursed, moaned, and screamed. She felt Dante’s fingers curling on her flesh as she rode him hard, and she gasped once she felt his mouth on her nipple, licking and sucking on it before she was suddenly picked up and sprawled on his desk.

“Dan…te?” she asked, shocked for a moment as he moved from her nipple with a slight pop, then placed his hands on either side of her. Brittany could still feel him deep inside her, and she gripped him again, daring him to move before she felt him pull out of her for a moment, then drive back inside her, tearing a moan from his lips before he suddenly stilled inside her.

“I don’t care how good it feels, you’d better not cum until I tell you to.” Dante growled, using his Big Daddy voice that always turned her on. She nodded as he moved again, sliding part way out of her, then slamming back inside her, making her moan yet again. He leaned over her as he went in an average pace, gripping her hips as she moaned and writhed under him. He felt her wrapping her legs around his waist as the desk rattled with each thrust, and sweat started to sheen over the both of them.

He looked down at his wife, seeing how beautiful she was with her skin flushed with each thrust. Her breasts were shaking as he drove himself over and over again inside her. “You wanna be bad, don’t you?” Dante asked, leaning over and nibbled on her ear. “Telling me what to do after I close…” he chuckled as he kissed her ear, then trailed kisses down her neck and chin, placing a soft one on her bottom lip as her moans turned into screams, calling his name and feeling her squeezing him tightly.

“Ah, ah, ah-are you trying to cum after I told you not to?” he asked, knowing the signal when she was about to cum.

Brittany shook her head as she tried to fight the burning ember that was spreading all over her body. The more her husband pounded her, holding her legs down and spreading her wider, the closer she was to doing it. She wanted to cum, squirt, anything to have her release, but her husband wouldn’t let her, and she bit her lip to try and muffle her screams, but she just couldn’t do it.

She was so, so close to release, she thought she was actually going to disobey him-

“Kitten,” Dante growled in her ear once he pulled out and flipped her on her stomach. “don’t make me tell you twice.”

“I-I won’t,” she whimpered as he fingered her again, making her moan as he curled his finger.

“So wet for me…and so close to disobeying me.” He murmured, giving her ass a smack, making her jump a bit before positioning his cock against her wet folds. “You don’t wanna disobey your Big Daddy, do you?” Dante asked, rubbing the spot where he smacked her ass.

Brittany shook her head, spreading her legs wider for him. Gently, she was lifted up on her arms as he pushed himself inside her, making her mewl as he stretched her out again. He stilled inside her for a moment, letting her body get adjusted to him once more before he pulled back and slammed inside her again, making her scream again.

The desk started to rattle again as he slammed inside her harder, her asscheeks clapping with each thrust, Brittany’s screams getting louder and louder. Dante gripped her hips as he drove himself even deeper, their bodies making noises so good and loud that it was echoing throughout the office-his heavy balls smacking on her soaking wet pussy, her screaming getting louder and louder.

He was so close to releasing so deep inside her, he thought that she would tell him to pull out and cum on her ass or stomach.

“Do it,” he heard her whimper, straining and trying to hold in her release as hard as she could. “Please cum inside me, baby. Please. I don’t care-please!” she begged, watching her fingers curling up on the desk, her screams and moans driving him crazy.

Dante bent over her, grabbing a chunk of her hair and pulled her back, kissing the shell of her ear and neck. He watched her breasts jiggle and bounce with each stroke, feeling her squeeze the hell out of him, wanting to cum. He only smirked for a moment as he slammed inside her a couple more times, then with a growl and a final thrust, he shattered, cumming so deep inside her in a gush that he filled her up completely, flooding her to the point that it started to drip down her legs and his balls.

“Go ahead, Kitten,” he said, stilling himself again. Dante reached down and placed two fingers on her oversensitive clit. “Cum for me. Cum for Big Daddy.” He ordered softly. He started to rub her clit, and she cried out as her body shook from her very loud orgasm. He felt her walls spasming around him as she came as hard as she could, her juices dripping down their legs as she slumped over the desk, catching her breath.

She barely felt him carefully pulling out of her, or him placing her on his lap as her legs started to tremble and shake as the cum dripped down her thighs to his. “Now can you please explain to me,” Dante asked, catching his breath, “What has gotten into you tonight?”

He saw her blush a bit as she turned to him, still flushed and was now trembling slightly in his arms. “A book,” she answered after a moment. “The couple, they were in bed and…I just…you didn’t come to bed quick enough.”

Her answer made him chuckle and shake his head. Of course it would be a book. Anything else would drive her insane enough to try and seduce him, or become demanding all of a sudden. “But you’re okay now, right?” Dante asked, placing a kiss on her cheek.

She nodded. “I am,” she answered with a small smile, laughing herself. “But I think we made a big mess..” Brittany looked down between her legs, where their mixture of cum was dripping slowly out of her.

“I can clean us up…” Dante murmured, kissing her cheek again as he helped her up first. “Or we can upstairs and do it again….”

Her answer was another laugh as he picked her up and went upstairs, where they had a very pleasant evening.


End file.
